Back To December
by n2aabmmummy
Summary: Regrets are the hardest things to face and correct, however hard Jesse would like things to change.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Taylor Swift..if only :-p**_

**Back To December**

Quinn would recognize the voice calling her name anywhere. She refused to turn. It still sounded far off, perhaps if she kept on walking, this person, the person she wished to most avoid in the world, would think they were mistaken. After all this was Los Angeles, blondes were a dime a dozen here. She walked faster, but carrying a two year old did not make running an easy option, and anyway, she was being paranoid, he'd probably think he was mistaken and just walk the other way, like he did the last time she saw him. All Quinn could focus on now was avoidance. She needed to get away from this place and go somewhere, anywhere fast. She really, definitely didn't want to see him. She'd tried her best to push him out of her thoughts the last three years, she didn't read about him, listen to his songs, watch his shows, she didn't even meet any of their mutual friends…she shut all thoughts of him out and it wasn't an easy task, as he was virtually everywhere now. Meeting him again, face to face, in the flesh, would just reopen old wounds.

"Mummy, I wanna walk" her daughter said. "I'm a big girl now..i wanna walk, mummy"

Quinn grumbled under her breath "Now, when I'm in a hurry, she says she's a big girl" Out loud, she placated her baby, "Just a little while, sweetie. Mummy's late. We have to be quick"

Just as she turned the corner, Quinn felt a hand restraining her. She felt her heart drop to her feet, she really really didn't want it to be him but she knew it was when she heard her name spoken. "Quinn, I knew it was you…its good to see you again"

With a sigh, Quinn looked up in to the baby blue eyes focused on her, "Likewise Jesse" she said politely albeit stiffly, as she hugged her daughter. "Congratulations, you've done very well. Its' been nice meeting you like this but I have to be somewhere and I'm running late. So…"

Jesse didn't even notice what Quinn was saying as he was now focused on the little girl she was carrying. He wondered if the girl was Quinn's child. The little girl had brown hair with gold highlights, she looked to be about two years of age and Jesse really, truly wanted to see her face as his mind was filled with the possibility that this girl could be his child. He knew Quinn wasn't promiscuous, so…

Just then, the girl wriggled out of Quinn's arms. As she stood, she turned to face him and Jesse felt like he had lost the ability to breath. It was as if he was staring into a mirror. She looked exactly like him, except for having her mother's hazel eyes. The girl looked at him curiously and smiled, "I'm Jessica. Are you mummy's friend?"

"Yes, yes, I am. I'm Jesse. It's nice to meet you, Jessica" Jesse said as he looked at Quinn, who was biting her lip, a sign of anxiety, he knew very well. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Quinn looked away from him, focused at some spot across the street, she knew there was no point in denying her daughter's paternity, "You wanted your freedom to pursue your dreams. This, this ..you wouldn't have wanted this." Quinn thought, you didn't want me, why would you want to be burdened by a child. She gave a wry smile, "And look, how right you were. You're a success, Jesse" Quinn said softly, still looking away.

Jesse was extremely emotional by nature. But for once, he didn't know what he was feeling. He felt such a mixture of emotions: longing, regret, sadness, defeat and even anger. He knew very well that Quinn was looking for some way to be away from him. She had her guard up and he knew that the last time she saw him was still burned in her mind. But he'd made the mistake of letting her go before and he too remembered the last night they were together clearly.

He remembered what he'd said every day for the past three years. And he regretted what he'd said every single time because the freedom he so wanted was nothing but him missing her. He wished he'd realized what he had when they were together. For the first few months, the hard work he had to put in to rehearsals left him bone tired to think about anything else. But later, all his dreams were filled with Quinn. He tried dating other girls but there was always something he found lacking in them, just because they weren't her. When he finally picked up the courage, and swallowed his pride, to go back to Lima to ask her, no, to beg her forgiveness and to ask her to take him back, Quinn had already left town with no forwarding address.


End file.
